The research is part of a continuing program studying informal organization, literature measures, and scientific progress and achievement in the health-related sciences. The current emphasis is upon direct application to science policy, to information retrieval, and to serial collection development and management by libraries and information centers. In addition, several studies focus on theoretical issues relative to the structure of bibliographic citation files.